Never Change
by Gatomon47
Summary: The Curse Mark upon Sasuke's shoulder is getting worse, and Ishigo, a friend, doesn't want to see him get hurt, but can she stop him from going to Orochimaru? ONESHOT


**Author's Notes: Another oneshot. Eh. Ya, maybe writing these oneshots will get me outta my large hole of writer's block I have with 'Pure Light of the Heart'. I'll update it soon. Hopefully.**

**This fanfic was actually a roleplay my friend and I did the other night. My friend used her made up character, Ishigo. She was the one who wanted this made into a oneshot. **

**Well hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and one more thing, the writing style may change throughout the fanfic. This story was origanlly a Roleplay. My friend's writing style may differ from mine.**

** Never Change**

The village of Konoha lay quiet and untouched in the dead of the night. The only thing heard is the howl of the wind against the trees. Although it seems quiet young woman in her middle teens lay upon a roof top. Her long pink hair blows in the wind. Her crytal blue eyes glisten in the moon light. She is as silent as the night itself. The only thing heard is her faint, but steady breathing.

A faint sound interuppted the peaceful night. The sound was faint yet becoming gradually louder as it neared closer and closer towards the sleeping figure of the young women. It was a scream of extreme pain in the night.

The scream was from a young man, around the age of 15, who kneeled on his knees on the ground. He was hunched over, both hands clapped down on the side of his neck. His eyes were closed tight as he gasped in pain. His dark hair fell in his face, but blew slightly in the soft breeze.

At this sound the young girl awoke. It took her a moment to get a grasp of her surrounding, but soon she was kneeling next to the boy.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" She could not find what was wrong with him. "Sasuke!" The only thing she could do was call his name.

He really didn't acknowledge that she was there, as he was too focused on the extreme pain that ran through his body. His grip tightened as the pain continued to get even worse.

"Sasuke!" Their really wasn't a thing she could do, so she just hugged her friend. She knew this would not make him better, but she could not bear to leave for help. She just continued to hug him trying to calm him down and ease the pain.

Sasuke soon enough calmed down, and passed out from the pain. The Curse Mark had spread, slightly, but not enough for Sasuke to loose control over himself. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke...but he couldn't have him just yet.

As soon as he collapsed she took him to the hospital. After she took him to the hospital she went back to her little spot on the roof. Shortly after she fell asleep.

The Next morning...

"Ishigo!" A young girl leaned over her friend. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were full of amusment. "Wakey, wakey!"

Even though it looked as though she was asleep, she wasn't. "Go away." Ishigo said stubbornly.

"Nu-uh." Sarein grinned. "We can't. You gotta get up first." Sarein was a friend and teamate of Ishigo's.

"We...?" Ishigo asked, keeping her eyes closed.

Kiba smiled as he stood next to Sarein. "Yes, Ishigo, time to get up. We have training to do."

The sound of Kiba's voice must have energized her, because as soon as she heard him she was awake an rarin' to go.

Kiba smirked. "Thats more like it. Up and at 'em girl!" He smiled at Ishigo.

She smiled at him with a big happy smile.

Sarein looked over at Ishigo. "Hey, who was screaming out here last night?" She asked.

At that moment Ishigo went stiff as though she had been electricuted. "Um...nothing."

Kiba blinked at her. "...You alright?" He asked.

Sarein watched Ishigo in disbeilf. "...Right..."

"Can I meet up with you guys later? I have to do something." Ishigo looked really discontent.

Both Sarein and Kiba nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." And with that she jumped off the roof, her long hair blowing behind her.

As Ishigo ran down the street of the village, Naruto spotted her. "Ishigo! Wait up!"

At the sight of the blond haired boy she stopped. Naruto stopped in front of Ishigo and smiled. "Hey! How are ya?"

She was trying to look at him,but her mind was focused on other thoughts. "Um...ya. I don't want to be rude but, I have to do something." Not even waiting for an answer she ran off.

"But-" Naruto watched her go. He sighed. He was gonna have to ask someone else if they had seen Sasuke around anywhere.

Ishigo was really hoping she would not run into anyone else. She just wanted to see if Sasuke was ok.

---

Sasuke was awake in his small room. He was sitting up in the bed, glaring at the window for no particular reason.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital, Ishigo went straight to Sasuke's room. She saw her friend. "Um Sasuke...watcha' doin'?"

"...Tryin to plan a way to escape from here." Sasuke replied, never taking his eyes off the window he was staring at.

She giggled a little. "Your stupid."

Sasuke blinked and turned his head to look over at her. "How am I stupid?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"You just are." She smiled at him.

Sasuke glared and turned his head back towards the window. A moment later he stood up on the bed, and walked over to the window. The window was high up on the wall, to Sasuke's elbows. He leaned by the window and looked out.

"Um...what do you think your doin'?"

"Gettin outta here." Sasuke replied. He placed his hands on the window cill and began to climb up, so he was sitting in the window.

"What?!" She ran to the window to try to stop him.

Sasuke pushed open the window and was about to jump out.

"Sasuke stop!" She tried to stop him.

Sasuke stopped and turned and looked down at her. "Why?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

A few tears exscaped her eyes. "Because...because I don't want to see someone dear to me get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." She was silent for a moment. "Please...don't."

Sasuke sighed. "...I can't stay here. Something keeps pulling me, wanting me to leave."

She could no longer say anything. She just stood their tears running down her cheeks.

"I have to go and find out what it is." Sasuke said, but then he noticed her tears. "C'mon, no cryin."

Ishigo took no notice to his words. "I guess it can't be helped if you must go...Leave."

Sasuke stared at her. A part of him was telling him to stay, while the other was urging him to go.

He jumped down from the window and walked over to Ishigo, standing in front of her. Then, suddenly, he pulled her into a friendly hug. A hug that mean't 'I'm sorry'.

She wanted to hug him back, but couldn't. She just stood motionless, not saying a single word.

"I'm sorry, Ishigo." Sasuke whispered as he hugged her tight. His eyes were closed as well. His voice was quivering slightly, as if he was on the verdge of tears. "But, I have to do this. I promise, I'll come back, and I'll be ok, I promise."

She nodded.

Sasuke let go of her and then walked back to the window cill. He climbed up and out the window, but before he jumped out to the fresh air outside, he glanced one last time back at Ishigo, a regretful look on his face...and then he was gone.

Even though Sasuke was gone. Ishigo spoke like he was there. "Just promise me something." She dropped to her knees and was silent for a bit. "No matter what happens...stay the way you are...no matter what, always be my friend...Sasuke."

_Story complete!_

**Author's Notes: Such a sad ending, no? This story is basically about friendship. Hopefully Sasuke's and Ishigo's friendship will last, even though, Sasuke went to find Orochimaru. We can blame the Curse Mark for that. **

**Oh yes, Sarein; she is my made up charrie. ' Just incase you were wondering. **

**Well, please review. Thanx! -Waves and runs off-**


End file.
